


Sparkles and moths

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courferre Week 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping for birthday presents, mentioned Enjolras/Grantaire obviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: Courfeyrac and Combeferre go birthday shopping and Courfeyrac ends up buying things for himself (and for Combeferre).





	Sparkles and moths

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I planned to succeed with writing for all the Courferre week prompts (just as with my failed Enjoltaire attempt), but I only wrote the first two prompts in the first days and stopped because of other things.  
> This one is my fill for the prompt ''birthday''.  
> My appoligizes (I had to) if it ends up a bit OOC.

After the fifth store in the mall, Courf and I sit down on a bench with ice cream we just bought. I think that we deserve a break from gift-shopping. The gift-shopping is for next week. It is both Enjolras' and Jehans birthday in teh upcoming week. Finding something for our mutual best friend was not a problem. We know what he likes. However, Jehans gift is not that easy. There aren’t any nice books in the bookstores that he does not have yet and he probably has enough notebooks and pencils already. That I am getting tired of wandering in and out bookstores says something. ‘Perhaps we should just make a poem for him ourselves,’ Courf says.  
At first I want to protest. We are no poets. Jehan might actually like it though. Perhaps it is worth a shot. My opinion on the has changed quickly. 'Not that bad of an idea,' I answer.  
Courf looks fake offended. 'Of course I have good idea's.'  
'Sure, I remember that time when you bought a painting for Enjolras, made by-'  
'Shh. No one remembers that.'  
'I am sure they both do.'  
'Not important. And this idea is good.'  
'It saves su from more shops,' I smile.  
Courf grins. 'More shops for presents perhaps... Now we can go shop for ourselves the rest of the day.’  
'Courf... no. It is no fun to shop with you. You take ages.'  
I see Courf starting to look pleading. I shake my head. ‘Oh common Ferre.' He starts. 'One shop… For me?’  
I can't really say no to him. An hour later I am regretting that weakness. We are standing in line to buy Courfs stuff. Just for one minute and only after a bit of convincing form my side. An hour in one shop, not my plan. ‘Do you really need sparkling soap?’ I ask, when I see that in his basket.  
I was distracted while he was walking through the store. I zoned out a bit. Courf nods. ‘It is very essential.’ He says seriously. ‘No worries though. I got something for you too.’  
That soap gets everywhere. Even when you're not using it yourself. 'That soaps gets everywhere.. and you know i don't really fancy sparkles that much, right?'  
He just nods. ‘You’ll see when we get home.’  
No answer then. 'How kind of you.'  
I get a smile in response when Courf pays for his items and hides something small. Now he made me curious. I should have paid a bit more attention to exactly what he brought. 

Courf didn't tell me what it was, of course he didn't. We talked about Jehans gift in the car. This poem thing might really work out. 'So,' I start once we are inside. 'You can give me my present now.'  
'Patience is a virtue.'  
'Which I don't have,'  
Courf laughs at that. 'Fair point. Allright, here it is,'  
He gives me the item. It is a set of bookmarks, with different kinds of moths on it. It is awesome. He knows me well. 'Thank you, it is amazing,' I smile to Courf.  
He looks smug when I embrace him. I am so glad we ended up together, he is the perfect boyfriend.


End file.
